1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to jewelry and more particularly to slider elements for jewelry.
2. Background of the Related Art
Sliding elements (e.g., beads) have been used to create adjustable jewelry such as bracelets and necklaces. Traditionally, the sliding element includes a cast or formed shape. The ends of a band can be affixed to a portion of the sliding element using adhesives, welding, or the like while other portions of the band can pass through a sliding portion of sliding element to allow adjustment of the size of the bands. For example, see U.S. Design Pat. No. D703,088 which discloses an adjustable bracelet.
Conventional sliding elements can be complicated to manufacture and install on bands and also do not provide suitable surface area for indicia to be applied thereto. Improved sliding elements for jewelry bands that reduce manufacturing cost and require simplified installation onto bands are needed. This disclosure provides a solution for this need.